Sueños húmedos, noches Cálidas!
by Milko-Chan
Summary: Gohan y Videl quieren llevar su relación a otro nivel, sin embargo, no se han dado las condiciones. Serie de One-Shot lemon sobre esta pareja. Regular summary.


Hola! Hace mucho que no venía por aquí pero he decidido colaborar con la ampliación del fanfiction en español así que aquí estoy y aquí me van a tener continuamente. Claro, mientras el estudio me lo permita. Hace mucho quería hacer un lemon de Gohan y Videl ya que no hay muchos en español, así que aquí se los traigo. Espero que les agrade y dejen su comentario. Adiosinn!

**Advertencia: Lemon.**

**Después de la pelea con Buu. **

**Sueños Húmedos, Noches cálidas. **

Al terminar de comer una gigantesca cena Gohan sube a su habitación. Tendría que terminar de estudiar para un examen de matemáticas que habría al día siguiente en su escuela, la famosa escuela Estrella Naranja ubicada en Ciudad Satán. Habían intentado con su amiga, Videl, estudiar durante la tarde pero últimamente le resultaba imposible concentrarse en su presencia. Había estado teniendo aquellos sueños pecaminosos con ella y ahora le resultaba difícil sostenerle la mirada con el mismo rubor inocente que antes inundaba sus mejillas cuando la veía. Ahora el rubor era causado por otra cosa. Cada ocasión en que la veía era utilizado por su inconsciente para registrar cada nueva y pequeña información de la bella anatomía de la chica, cada imperfección en su rostro, cada nuevo lunar en sus brazos, cada vez más detallado el contorno de sus senos y lo redondo de su trasero.

Ahora sentado en su escritorio intentaba concentrarse en los numeritos que aparecían en su libro, sin embargo, cuál escena romántica de una película vieja, el rostro de Videl aparecía sonriente entre las hojas. Desesperado por esta situación intento resolver algunos ejercicios complicados de su libro, sin embargo, gracias al esfuerzo puesto en años anteriores al estudio, podía resolverlos sin prestarles demasiada atención. De hecho, cada vez que realizaba alguna operación1 un gemido placentero rosaba su oído. Ya se había ido acostumbrando a ellos y a que su imaginación lo traicionara repitiéndolos constantemente en su cabeza. Era ella, la chica ojiazul la que gemía en su cabeza de cuando en cuando. ¿Cómo podía ocurrir esto? ¿Por qué le hacia él esto a aquella chica tan inocente y noble? ¿Por qué en cada parpadeo estaba Videl rosando con sus dulces labios su cuello, su pecho, su miembro? ¿Por qué en cada suspiro él estaba aspirando sus pezones y lamiendo su entrepierna? Estos pensamientos sólo podían dejar a Gohan con un sentimiento de culpa y de placer inexplicables.

El reloj ya marcaba las 11:00 pm y era hora de irse a acostar. Sin embargo, Gohan retrasaba este momento lo más que pudiera, hasta que una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta todas las noches repetía: Gohan acuéstate a dormir ya o no podrás levantarte mañana e ir a la escuela!. Si su mamá supiera qué clase de pensamientos le quitaban el sueño a su hijo. Resultaba que esos pensamientos a los que el mitad sayayin tanto temía se intensificaban por la noche mientras se encontraba boca arriba tumbado en la cama antes de dormir.

Videl aparecía por lo general acostada encima de él. Frotando su cuerpo con el de él mientras sus manos paseaban de su cara, por su pecho, hasta su miembro. De repente Gohan sentía unas ganas horribles de reemplazar las manos imaginarias de su chica con las suyas. Sabía que aquello no era apropiado pero si no lo hacía sentía que todo su ser iba a explotar. Con estas imágenes en su cabeza y debajo de su sabana Gohan desapuntaba ágilmente su pantalón y corría sus pantaloncillos. Allí rápidamente encontraba su miembro listo para ser atendido. Deseaba que fueran las manos delicadas de aquella chica las que frotaran su miembro de arriba abajo suavemente. Sin embargo, sabía que sólo en su imaginación eso podía suceder.

Mientras su mano masajeaba su miembro en su imaginación era Videl quien lentamente lo atendía con sus manos y luego con su boca. Gohan pasaba saliva imaginando los suaves y rosados senos de la pelinegra contonearse de arriba abajo y frotándose contra su propio pecho. La necesidad de tocarlos y besarlos se volvía asfixiante al saber que aquel cuerpo se esfumaría al intentar acercarse. En aquel momento Videl se sentó encima de su miembro y comenzó a penetrarse duramente mientras de su boca salían gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Gohan aumentaba el ritmo del masaje contra su miembro lastimándose. Un gemido profundo y para sus adentros se produjo en su garganta cuando el líquido que salía expedido de su miembro se esparcía por su mano. Con la respiración agitada Gohan se sentó en la cama observando aquel líquido blancuzco y pegajoso en su mano. En este punto se sentía culpable, imaginaba a la chica de sus sueños durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama con aquel pijama de osito que le había regalado en navidad y no haciendo las cosas que en su imaginación le ponía a hacer. Con un fuerte suspiro se levantó, limpió su mano con un pañuelo y se acostó nuevamente sobre su cama. Aquel olor fuerte que quedaba en su habitación después de hacer esto lo perturbaba, era un olor desagradable y sin embargo soñaba algún día compartirlo con su amante imaginaria sin saber que ella, en su habitación también soñaba con poseerlo.

En realidad Videl no tenía un pijama de osito. Aunque adoraba ese pijama la noche estaba calurosa (y ella también XD) y había preferido utilizar un pantalón y una camisa holgada para dormir. Había notado que Gohan últimamente la miraba demasiado y aunque no le molestaba sentía como si su mirada la desnudara. Ella no sabía cómo actuar, le preocupaba que el chico se diera cuenta que ella notaba algo raro, y con lo tímido que era no sabía que podría pasar. La chica se arropó con la sabana y de medio lado se acostó. Sentía una pequeña punción en la entrepierna. Últimamente le pasaba con frecuencia y sólo había una manera en que aquella marca desaparecería, sin embargo, le parecía demasiado arriesgado hacerlo allí. Su padre se encontraba en casa y sabía que a veces por la noche él entraba en su habitación para asegurarse que ella se encontraba. Así que echar candado a la puerta tampoco era una opción, eso sería peor. Trató de conciliar el sueño pero morfeo no se apoderaba de ella, sin embargo aquella sensación si lo hacía y cada vez más inundaba su torrente sanguíneo hasta poner sus pezones duros también.

Comenzó a frotar lentamente sus piernas la una contra la otra, haciendo que su entrepierna se frotara suavemente. Aquella sensación le brindaba bienestar y ponía sus mejillas rosadas. En su imaginación era la mano de Gohan en su entrepierna la que le brindaba aquella sensación. Videl no pudo aguantar más y tratando de no hacer ruido se acomodo boca arriba debajo de sus sabanas. Subió su camiseta dejando sus níveos senos al descubierto. Con una mano comenzó a masajearlos hasta llegar a esa punta rosada que con el tacto se endurecía. Un Gohan mezclado con un suspiro salió de su boca. Mientras aquella mano se dedicaba a sus senos la otra busco asilo debajo de su pantalón y sus pantis. Masajeo aquella zona ampliamente sincronizando sus dos manos. Pequeños gemidos salían de su boca, sin embargo, sabía que tenía que desaparecerlos si no quería tener problemas.

Gohan besaba sus senos con destreza. Lamía y succionaba delicadamente cada uno de sus pezones, hasta que Videl en su imaginación le ordenaba hacerlo más rápido y más fuerte. Un pequeño mordisco salió de la boca del chico. Mientras tanto la mano de la chica la deleitaba en su entrepierna, masajeaba aquella zona que la hacía suspirar profundamente haciendo círculos en ella y también con un movimiento vertical. Su ropa interior le molestaba demasiado así que decidió deshacerse de ella y dejarla colgando en una de sus piernas. Aquel Gohan de su imaginación se encontraba desnudo sobre ella, su pecho la abarcaba totalmente y aquellos músculos que se hacían entre sus hombros y cuellos le suplicaban por un mordisco. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos sabía que él no estaría allí.

Prosiguiendo con su tarea y teniendo su oído atento a cualquier ruido externo raro decidió que Gohan aumentara la velocidad de sus caricias. Ahora las dos manos de Videl se concentraban en su parte baja: allí Gohan se encontraba lamiendo frenéticamente su entrada, utilizando sus labios y su lengua para abarcar cada vez más su zona. Videl sentía como una humedad se extendía por ella y sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más así. Gohan se arrodilló frente a ella y con un movimiento repentino empezó a introducir su miembro en ella. Videl reemplazaba el miembro de su amante con una de sus manos adentrándose en ella lentamente, con la otra mano la chica masajeaba su zona sensible. Trataba de atrapar los sonidos que salían de su boca en su garganta pero temía que fueran más fuertes que ella y la delataran con los habitantes de la casa. Rápidamente aquella sensación de placer infinito la inundó y la dejó respirando aceleradamente y con pequeños corrientazos en su entrepierna. En esos momentos mientras miraba el blanco del techo una sonrisita escapó de su boca al pensar en Gohan. Seguramente el chico jamás se la imaginaría haciendo este tipo de cosas, sabía que él tenía una imagen muy puritana de ella, y en general de las todas las mujeres, y que jamás sería capaz de imaginarla haciendo algo sucio como eso. De repente pensó que sería demasiado excitante que él la descubriera haciendo esas cosas …

A la mañana siguiente cuando se encontraron en el salón de clases sus miradas se encontraron por algunos segundos. Las mejillas de Gohan se tornaron un poco rosadas y rápidamente aparto su mirada de la chica. No podía verla sin dejar de pensar en lo que habían hecho anoche en su mente, en su habitación. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que el otro hacía estas cosas por la noche y tampoco se imaginaban lo que sucedería poco tiempo después…

Fin.

Tengo algunas ideillas pervertidas en mente, si os gustó por fa dejen un review y así saber que vale la pena continuarlo. Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan divertido leyendo.

Abraososososos para todassssss!

1 Intenté hacer algo que sonara matemático pero soy tan bestia para esta materia que no pude XD …


End file.
